John Mick Carnage
John's Background John was a small names thug in the city of "Arkio City" and well skilled in robbery and combat with John's home made daggers he made from broken down cars, buildings, and tools. John was about 13 when his parents abandoned him in the big city leaving John to fend for himself and actually doing fairly well on his own until some big name thugs came by slowly running John out of his area of John's personal work of survival. John was soon angered at the gang of thug and began to murder the gang members on the spot and for his age he did very well without many injuries but until the leader of the gang caught John than brought him back to their hideout where they tortured him and to teach him a lesson of killing their gang members the gang leader chopped off John's arm slowly and painfully. John was than thrown out from their hideout in some dumpster left to bleed to death but an old elderly lady found young John and brought him back to her home where she saved John and magically healed Carnivrleeding wound. John was than put under a spell from the old women which healed the wound but also combined his body and soul with a old sword called "Carnivra" that is soul bound to John forever. John stayed with the old lady from than on, after some years turning getting used to having no arm and using "Carnivra" things were going well for John even when he would still go out and cause some trouble but then the same gang had shown up to teach John another lesson and John with little too no effort murdered the whole group but then left the gang leader alive to live with having no one. John had turned 17 when he was eventually caught by government soldiers and was going to be executed later that day but that would be the same day that fate had chosen John to keep living because on the same day John's future captain zaggerjack had stumbled into "arkio city" looking for food but than someone caught zaggerjack's eye and something in zaggerjack's head said to save John from execution, so he did and fought off hundreds of. Government soldiers while John was watching as if there was a shadow defeating all the soldiers in a matter of minutes. Zaggerjack then untied John's hands gave him the option to stay or join zaggerjack on his voyages. John than took the easy way out and joined zaggerjack and since they both ran for the docks to steal one of the near by ships and got swiftly out of there. Causing all that action gave Zaggerjack a bounty of 200k and John a bounty of 167k. Personality and Characteristics John's '''Personality, ''' he has a calm composure and doesn't mind other people asking question but once they asking personal thing John begins to threaten. John has the urge to laugh or giggle at almost anything that strikes anything humorous. John has a dark sense of humor and will laugh even if children are in a deadly situation as a scare tactic. John gets annoyed if he doesn't get what he wants when he needs it, such as alcohol to get completely drunk off his ass. John loves money with a passion since he's been stealing his whole life since he had no parents or experience how it feels to live a normal life. Some '''Characteristics ''' about John is that he wears a red bandana with white polka dots along with long straight blond hair and blue/purplish mix eyes. John has three scars on his left eye, one on his right eye and finally one on his bottom right cheek. John wears a buttom collared long sleeve shirt and black dress pants with black boots. John's sword "carnivra" is carried on John's right side where his right arm used to be. Statistics '''Full Name: '''''John Mick Carnage'' '''Nick Name: '''''John The Ripper (S''ea name) '''Age: '''''17 years old'' '''Birthday: '''''October 30th (''Scorpio) '''Status: '''''Alive'' '''Height: '''''182 cm (6'0''ft) '''Bounty: '''''766,000$'' '''Rank: '''''Tyrant'' Abilities and Powers '''Abilities: '''Super strength, super speed and super vision '''Powers''' '''Golden eye: '''Allows john to see through people's pockets and vaults if so slightly which is useful during raids. 100 '''Scale Slashes: '''This power comes at the price of his muscles slowing down, John will proceed to slash at his foes but it can just be randomly in the air but the limit is hundred slashes so every 20 slashes slow John down by 33% and a side effect from going over the limits are muscle failure and internal bleeding. Major Battles (Will update over time) Crewmates